


Flaws

by bakedbread



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Dark, F/M, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Sad Ending, Smut, Tragic Romance, i hope you like pain, low key depressing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedbread/pseuds/bakedbread
Summary: Scythe Rand has found herself developing feelings for her appprentice, Tyger, but tomorrow under Scythe Gobbard's orders, Ayn will have to send Tyger to die and be repurposed for Gobbard's replacement body. Tonight, however, she can't help but make use of this last opportunity.Title from "Flaws" by Bastille
Relationships: Scythe Rand/Tyger Salazar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Flaws

Scythe Rand found herself attempting to keep her thoughts off of Tyger. She sat in her private bedroom, using her computer to distract herself but far too many times, she caught herself wrapped in something other than the text on the screen. Staring off into the room’s walls, all she could remember was her foolish actions with Tyger. Her head drifted off to a scene only an hour in the past, where she congratulated Tyger as a scythe and kissed him ever so lightly. 

Of course she had teased the boy here and there. Hell, she did it even to Rowan; Rand did have her legacy to uphold. Tyger, being as foolish as an eighteen year old professional partier can be, he became infatuated with her. They even flirted when they trained together. He enjoyed her presence and always begged to spend more time together. So, Ayn let him; she did have time to kill in the penthouse they lived in. She loved to let men think they are in control when she was the one pulling the strings and maintaining the higher position. Oh yes, Rand did like him under her possession.

It came clear in their time together, Tyger was more than just infatuated with his mentor. She could somehow see something deeper in the way he looked at her, and it was alarming the way it felt. Something sweet and affectionate glowed from his eyes when he saw her in his presence. The overwhelming warmth was unbearable at times and she had to look away. 

Until recently, Ayn began to realize the dark truth that if he did love her, it would push her to question her feelings as well. 

Although she had slept with numerous men, she could never claim she really loved any of them. Ayn didn’t have any romantic relationships because she followed the scythe commandments. She could care less about what Scythedom prudes thought was right. She did not find purpose in it. Love was far from her as long as she could remember.

Tyger was different. Rand did want to fuck him; she wasn’t lying when she said he could have been a model for Michelangelo. Unlike all the other men she hooked up with in the past, she wanted to stick around afterwards. As stupid as it was, he had grown on Ayn, for better or worse. Maybe, because Rand had spent so much time around the serious agenda of Goddard, that Tyger was something she craved. Possibly, unlike the men she met outside of work and slept with, she spent more time with him and could appreciate his qualities. Or Tyger was just really fucking hot.

Either way that was all going to change. Tomorrow Rand would lead him to his death so his body could be repurposed for Scythe Goddard, to fulfill his role in the New Order. As much as she hated Curie, Rowan, Citra, and the Old Order in general, she would find this command by her leader hard to follow. Love or not, Ayn had grown fond of the stupid boy and it would be sad to see him go. Tyger was a once in a lifetime divergent from her status quo. 

Staring back at her screen, with all the words made unreadable and mixed together, Ayn knew there were few choices she could make. None with a happy ending, as she was accustomed to. But that didn't mean she couldn’t indulge herself for the night. Right?

She got up from her computer and began to dig through her closet. Among the articles of clothing, Rand found a green and black satin lace corset and matching panties, she hurried to put them on. Checking herself in the mirror, Ayn saw a goddess. With her scythe robe added, her clothing looked like it was a part of her natural form. The medium olive tone of her skin, bright green eyes, and stygian dark hair brought out the rich colors in the clothes she wore, which fitted her body. To seal the deal, she applied emerald green eyeshadow with eyeliner and black matte lipstick. Rand slipped out of her room in her glistening robe.

Movement like a breeze on water, her footsteps traveled in silence. The thoughts that tried to pull Ayn back, telling herself she was getting too attached to such a foolish boy. Just thinking about Ayn’s position being compromised, her stomach dropped. Wasn’t she supposed to be in charge? She whisked away the thoughts that poisoned her with every step she took forward. Rand’s mind maintained her goal.

Ayn reached Tyger’s door, leading to his room. Lying down her hand gently on the doorknob, she freed the door from its lock and pushed it away. Rand made her entrance as the mistress she was. She looked around the room, surveying the area. A bit messy and lacking in character, the place could have thrown her out already, if she did not catch the sleeping blonde boy in a king-sized bed. The hastening of blood coursing through her body came as she moved towards the still figure.

She silenced her breathing, drawing closer, then stopping. Closer than Ayn should have been, she admired his handsome features. Light blonde waves of hair descended onto his peach-colored face. Tyger had a nice jawline, a strong nose, and fairly thick lips for someone as pale as he was. Curling up with a blanket, he exposed his lean and thick upper body muscles from the lack of clothing on his chest. Even in this moonlight, filtering in from the curtains outside, she knew he was a sculpture, chiseled into gray and white marble at the hands of a renaissance artist, passed through the hands of time to be seen by her own eyes.

With a glide of her hand across the soft bed, she knew this night was not going to be an easy one to let go. Scythe Rand carried on, ignoring what waited after. 

Ayn climbed on top of the bed and placed a hand on his forehead. She ran a hand across his face, over his delicate facial features, taking in every single one. In that motion, Tyger was awake and greeted with a mischievous grin of Rand. He stared at her presence here in his room. His sleepy sea-green eyes moved across her body, examining every inch of her divine body. Ayn held a lustful stance in the vigorous strength of her expression, highlighting her choice in clothing and cosmetics. That scythe robe did not like going unnoticed. Tyger shifted in bed to sit up to; distorted by the lack of sleep.

“Rand... I… I.” He mumbled in shock and arousal. “Why...why are you here?”

“Oh, Tyger,” she held her smile, “I am here for you.”

He looked at her, knowing some else was at play as Rand kept Tyger’s face in her hand. “I don’t understand,” he said, “I didn’t ask you to be here?”

“I know you want me, so I came. Oh, Tyger, I want this passion between us.” She answered.

“Woah,” Tyger moved forward, excited then paused. “Do you love me? Isn’t that like illegal for scythes?”

Well… that threw a can of gasoline into an uncontrollable fire.

Rand paused. Why did Tyger just point that out? Could he see if someone had a crush on him better than she could? Worse yet, what if he could see a possible crush on him from Ayn?

“Wait.” Tyger realized. “Are we going to have sex in my bed right now?”

Ayn settled herself back into position, “Yes, your obvious affection to me didn’t go unnoticed, sweet Tyger, teasing me with your flirting and remarks. I know about your conversions with you and Rowan about me. Personally, I’m flattered, Tyger. Someone like you deserves a taste for your abjuring. Don’t you agree?”

Tyger beamed with warmth and desire, “ So you do like me back? If you want me, I want you. Ayn, I love you; I want to be your boyfriend.”

The offer was tempting; she knew there could be no attachments in this encounter, but there already was. What harm was it to play into his fantasy? Rand was already indulging in hers.

In Tyger’s heavenly eyes, she knew she could not lie; not to him at least. Rand couldn’t help but feel as if this is what love did to a person. If she did love him, why was she doing this to him? Ayn was going to take Tyger to his grave in hours, and yet she still had the audacity to come in here believing their love was mutual to sleep with him?

Was her guilt a sign of love or humanity? 

Rand could not let herself get guilty about their love because it will all come crashing sooner or later. Ayn created her own downfall into hell, why would denying in the sin that got her there, get her out? She wasn’t going to let the outside world ruin her love for Tyger; that was something Rand already destroyed. 

Ayn told him. “I love you back, Tyger.” Ayn dropped her hand that clung to his face. “I want to be yours too.”

And that’s the only thing the both of them ever wanted to hear from Ayn’s lips.

In the new world the lovers can’t help but appease each other in, Rand placed her arms around his waist, closing the space between them with the placing of kisses on his lips. Tyger responded with the tilt of his head and hands holding on to Ayn’s sleek dark hair. He clung on the back of her head as the exchanging of kisses became more intense with their heated cloy. Rand felt the sweet sickness and needy movements of them both when her lipstick darkened his pale lips. For the both of them, this was the most uncontrollable feeling they felt in forever.

Time and space become all floaty, potent with love and attraction. In that moment, Rand was free.

Tyger released Ayn for air, with the parting of their lips. Both of them gasping for breath as they held each other in the far ends of their vision, unable to handle the intensity of looking at each other after their kisses. Rand placed her hands on his lap and he laid his hands on hers. The two lovers, recovering from their passion.

Tyger broke the silence, “Can we do that again?” He sounded nervous when he clutched his hands. “ But like slower and can you straddle me?” He perked up with renewed energy with those words.

Tyger looked up, “I don’t think I have ever known a good kiss until you had one with me.”

Ayn’s heart fluttered with butterflies at the sound of that. Good god, how did she let her heartstrings be pulled by a boy who spoke at a fourth grade reading level? 

“Yes, I can do that.” She said. Ayn could not remember a time with a man like this. The strange, foreign ground of slow strides was something she never confronted and made Ayn eager to lay her stake upon it.

Their greed outpaced their nervousness, and they thrusted themselves into their obsession. Tyger led Rand onto him, carefully carrying her waist with his arm and holding his other hand pressed into hers. Ayn then had her arms and thighs on either side of Tyger. He closed his eyes as he cradled Rand’s head into another full kiss, in return she and snaked her hand up Tyger’s neck. Tyger went on exploring Ayn’s silk black hair through his fingers. Rand, who led the steps of their movement, slightly shifted their bodies together, relieving the pressure between the two. 

Tyger cried out in a moan, (which was horribly suppressed). Rand couldn’t help but laugh at the Tyger’s crude restraint of his own enjoyment. It just wanted to make her push a little deeper next time, maybe even slip in a thigh between his two legs.

“Are you enjoying yourself, party boy?” She purred in his ear.

“Oh god, yes.” He called out. “I don’t think I have ever acted like that.”

Ayn maliciously smiled. “That moan was too loud for someone still with their pants on. You’re way too excited for me, pretty boy.”

Tyger nearly jumped. “I can’t help it when I have the most beautiful girl on top of me.”

Rand moved her hand up his neck, and kissed him. “Then I want that moan even louder.” She pressed her body against him once more, adding her leg between his own pair, and Tyger moaned back.

“Oh god, Ayn.” Tyger yelled. “That’s not fair. You’re not even exposed.”

The statement stirred something in her, a feverish storm brewed hot. It was a different type of intense; all the warmth and comfort boiled in each other. With those lines, Rand almost fell over because of her body’s heavy pull to bed. With her strength, she moved off of him as she plotted her next move. She crept up to the foot of the bed like a feline. 

Fiery sparks came from Ayn’s deep green eyes when she said,“Make me exposed if this is so unfair.” Rand spread her robe with her hands in a sweeping motion as she held a sly smile.

Tyger gulped down his arousal in the throat, praying his body didn’t betray him now. He crossed the bed to bring himself closer to Ayn. Moving his hand where her hip met her waist, he paused, unsure of what came next. Rand ate this up.

“Don’t tell me this is your first time, party boy. You must have scored some girls at your gigs.” She spoke with grace.

Tyger got a bit flustered. “ I’ve had sex before… Just not with a girl wearing this.” He gestured to Rand’s richly colored corset.

Was stupidity this hot? Rand felt the pyretic heat gather in her chest and below her waist. She was thrilled by the chance to guide Tyger over her body, controlling his movements in the act of unlacing the frame that held up her figure. Tyger’s hands, undoing the ribbon that was meant to be undone. God. She was acting like a romantic; helpless and foolish, but if Ayn was going to shame herself, she probably should have done it when Tyger began to torture her thoughts.

“Let me show you, love.” She turned away and Tyger placed himself behind Rand. 

Ayn brought her hand to her back. “You see this top bow, undo it. Unlace the string that binds the opposite side of the pieces together. Be careful this corset is handmade.”

Tyger sighed. “I’m a bit nervous. I’m not good at impressing people, especially gorgeous girls like you.”

That comment brightens up Ayn. He was too good to be so sweet. 

Rand turned her head to meet Tyger’s glaze. “I trust you. I know you wouldn’t dare hurt me.” She confessed.

Tyger relaxed and put his hands to work. His slim and strong fingers pulled the bow apart into two separate strings. The twin sides of satin and lace parted ways at the cautious and prepared motion of the blonde haired boy. He kept his eyes on the vivid pigment of Rand’s clothing. The lavish green and pure black colors were ample in beauty. 

When the ribbon was unbounded, Tyger needed direction and Ayn took note. 

“Finish this.” Rand declared as she faced him. “The busk is holding up the front.”

Tyger moved and rushed a bit but his care outweighed the tense speed. The corset fell loose at her sides and she lifted herself off the bed to end the venture. In her performance, Rand shoved corset structure off of her body as it passed through her hips and reached the floor. Ayn tossed it away from her. Bare chested, Ayn strolled back to the bed in confidence. It didn’t matter if just a few hours ago this was just an embarrassing fantasy; this was the throne and it was Rand’s birthright to take it for herself.

Ayn settled the bed, laying lewdly. “Tyger, baby.” She said. “Join me. We have to free you of those pants.”

Tyger did not need any more direct than that; he was already possessed by Rand’s body and stature alone. He moved on Ayn’s heavenly body and Ayn already had her tender hands on his small, shapely hips.

“Yes please, Ayn. I want to be yours.” Tyger called out.

Rand curled her lips. “I like the sound of that, party boy.”

Ayn tugged the waistband of his sweatpants off and Tyger kicked off the rest. The pair resumed passionately making out as the sweat of their skin mixed into their bodies’ movements. In the exchange of moans, both could feel the sick sweetness that flooded the air around them.

Tyger broke the silence, “Can I please go down on you?” He started to beg. “You’re so good to me and I can’t let you go unsatisfied before we really get down to it.”

Oh what an offer that was. 

Ayn usually liked to be the one with their mouth filled first, but the demand to have Tyger on her was too great to turn down once heard. Maybe he liked starting out with this; kind enough to care about his lovers. How adorable. 

“So you really want to taste me? Cute.” Rand said. “I believe that is something that we can both agree on.”

She went to kiss him and together he sealed it. “Well then, you better get a bit lower if you want to accomplish your task, pretty boy.”

“Pretty boy?” Tyger responded. “A new nickname for me, Ayn?”

Rand felt the tug at her heartstrings as she spoke. “Can’t take a new term for my love for you?”

“No, no not at all.” He clarified. “I am just not used to this amount of kindness, you know?”

Tyger was unbelievably stupid in more ways than one could count, but hearing that broke Rand. He deserved better, hell maybe she too. Damn it, she really was love. At least Ayn knew it; that was a sign of sanity.

“You deserved to be loved, Tyger.” Rand whispered to him to hear because she could not bear to let anyone hear. “You shall get kindness from me.”

“I think I already am.” Tyger said.

Not waiting for a moment longer, Tyger began his ascension down. With his hands placed on either side of her, he slid his lips across her neck and collarbone. The open mouth kisses met her skin with such care and admiration, Rand gasped; he really knew what he was doing. He continued his labor. Tyger, like a mortal age priest, prayed upon Rand’s body. Her breaths cut short by the unexpected joy that he racked upon her upper figure. 

Tyger continued his journey down to Ayn’s chest, where her bare breasts lay. He pulled out a devilish smile right before dropping his lips on her bosom. Starting from the top of the bust, he massaged the area with his mouth, so silken and warm. In faultless timing to Ayn’s pants and gasps, Tyger scandalously mouthed at her nipple. He so skillfully made this with his lips and lips alone. Rand lingered in the moment, hung from Tyger’s movements, loving his submission to her pleasure. 

When Tyger pulled off for air, Rand went a bit cold from the lack of his presence. She smooched the top of his head as the pair broke from their rhythm for rest. After his recovery, Tyger drove to her hips and waistline and caught a look of something he ignored before.

“Wow, Ayn, you’re really treating me tonight with your scythe robe,” Tyger stared at the green luminesce cloth Rand was wearing.

Rand turned her head, not letting her face betray her emotions. That was a little too much for now. Tyger greeted her shyness with kisses upon her jaw and gentle strokes up her body.

“I like it when you do that,” Tyger remarked as he parted his skin with hers. “It makes me feel powerful.”

“What? Me blushing?” Rand remarked. “You have low standards for power then because you’re just about to eat me out, boy.”

“I guess that’s true,” he answered. “I think making you feel good makes me feel good.”

Ayn laughed off her reddened cheeks. “ You’re too cute, Tyger.”

Tyger in haste went back to her hips, massaging them with his hands; watching the soft plump skin rise and fall with his movements. Rand couldn’t help but notice his panicked way of loving as Tyger used his hands on her. Running up his cheek against her thigh, Tyger made sure she was praised. Even when disposing of Rand’s influential scythe robe off her body, he was proper in his management.

“I’m going to miss these panties when they’re gone,” Tyger said. “They go real nice with those beautiful hips you have.”

“It will be a sorrowful parting, but they must come off.” She ordered. 

The blonde boy clutched the emerald satin with simple black lace trim and lifted it off. When they hit the floor, Tyger was immediately taken by Ayn’s form. Rand was completely enthralled by all this. She lived for this. 

Her thoughts were cut short because he made his first move to kiss the insides of her legs. Oh how Tyger proclaimed his love to Ayn. The kisses were kind and warm like sweet candy that could cure all her worries, true and real.

Tyger sank his lips on her clit and Ayn jolted from the sheer shot of ecstasy that hit racked her frame. Clearly, he was very accomplished in oral because she finally let out her first real moan of the night. It was as throaty and thick as a howl. Whimpers flowed out from Rand as Tyger progressed. He gently drove into her slick folds, licking up a stripe that ran from below the entrance back to her top. Ayn was driven insane when the slow stokes turned into a quicken pace, never losing its tenderness.

Rand fought the urge to pull on something, anything to relieve pressure, but she couldn’t now. She seized the wavy locks of blonde hair on Tyger and he almost choked on the pull. Tyger found this new rush of strain very rewarding and latched his closed lips around Ayn’s swollen nub of nerves. Breaking for air from his laborious work, Tyger huffed and puffed for oxygen. 

When he could speak he said, “Oh, Ayn, I can’t believe how great you taste, you have to let me finger you.”

Speechless, Rand nodded. Circling her entrance, his fingers drown in the fluids surrounding it. Tyger resumed the work of his lips on Ayn’s clit as he plunged the tips of his index and middle into her opening. They slid in, with no hesitation, adding to the moans Rand produced. He experimented with movement. Moving the fingers apart, closer and then apart again, Tyger separated the glossy walls to prepare for his entry as Ayn continued twisting her fingers in his hair.

Ayn lost all focus when the climax began to build up with no signs of stopping; Tyger didn’t want this to end and neither did Rand. He saw his work through, what a gentleman. This rare bliss felt like forever. The overwhelming sensation of his tongue and lips on her nub, paired with his fingers shifting, made her lose all control. Her legs went heavy and spine curved into an arc. The climax of her orgasm was like the flow of every single color on a watercolor palette, mixing all together in the right places.

After coming out of the haze that filled her vision, Rand saw Tyger laying on her stomach in waiting for her. All Ayn could do in that moment was bring him closer, pressing their lips together, enjoying her taste on Tyger’s tongue. 

“Well done, Tyger.” Rand said. “I’m glad you made me prepared, but I think it’s your turn on the bed.”

“You want to ride me?” Tyger got excited. “That’s really hot, Ayn.”

“Not as hot as you are.” Rand remarked. “Please get up for me, love, so I can get on top.”

Tyger obeyed her. He laid on the bed, Rand already had her hands on his hips. It was hard not to keep her hands off of his hips when they fit together so well, like the snap of another puzzle piece connecting to its pair.

“You want me to take these off?” She eyed his growing length in his boxers. 

“Yes?” Tyger answered. “My dick feels like it’s going to explode.”

Ayn pushed to continue on. She tore off his underwear and finally was able to bask in his features. To say he was chiseled was an understatement. Tyger carried a slim but attractive form. His muscles knotted under soft golden skin, like a mortal age grandmaster’s artwork. Everything from his fuller hips and sculpted v-line to toned legs and strong nose. Of course, how could she forget his sizable cock that began to harden in her presence. Ayn almost went weak in the knees and lost her cool. She promised never to let herself fall this deep for another man, like those boys from high school and most of all Goddard. Yet, she was doing it all over again. Oh well, that’s a guilt for another day.

Rand straddled Tyger’s hips and felt up his jacked chest, thumbs inward moving up.

She sighed in relief. “Do you know how well we fit together? Like this?” She drew her fingers to her lower lips. “We are great, proud works on our own, but side by side... Rand pressed her tips into herself causing her to gasp. “We are unmatched, we are powerful, we are perfect.”

Ayn toyed with herself, right in front of Tyger, who was already hungry. She sat there teasing the both of them, focused on the task. She didn’t notice until Tyger gave it to her, but he came with a condom. Usually, she brought one but it had slipped her mind. 

Rand stopped to accept the package and unsealed it. Taking out the rubber, she glided the condom down his shaft and pushed it between her folds. 

“Oh party boy, is this what you want?” Rand demanded. “To be fucked so hard you forget all your past whores? Sex so good it could make you feel virgin having your first time?”

“Yes!” Tyger yelled. “Make me yours!”

Ayn positioned Tyger’s dick to her opening and pressed down to make contact. Their breathing hitched as she started to sink onto his manhood. Tyger held out his hand for Ayn and she clutched it; the two lovers bonded by love and passion were inseparable. The pressure was too rich, too savory for Rand and a stray tear fell from her eye. When the base was hit, she didn’t even begin to move, her hips were locked in the moment. The way he filled her up, was indescribable. Tyger was a needed comfort that Ayn never knew but could not live without once experiencing it. 

As Ayn’s hand embraced Tyger’s, she started bouncing in his lap. She steadied herself with the other hand not yet in use; Tyger helping the same. His cock, buried deep inside was rocked by her motion, triggering profound moans from both of them. Skin covered in silky fluid disappearing every moment or so in her stretched opening. The whole experience was like being suspended in air, no threads holding you up. The weightless feeling of nothing binding you to the pull of the earth, where everything was free and unrestrained. She was only moved in the motion of her own flight, in air potent with their love.

The rocking of Rand’s hips went faster and deeper as time went on. Tyger added his hand to below her waist from the union of each other’s hand, to ensure she felt everything she could. Slightly above where their genitals met, he began to massage the bundle of nerves and Ayn shouted a little harder. Rand and Tyger carried on with the clashing of their bodies. 

For Ayn, the rush of orgasm came unexpectedly. Her body almost went slack with weakness and inner muscles cling to Tyger’s length. The intoxication of joy that enveloped inside her was otherworldly. Rand had numerous orgasms, and many were in this position but never before she could recall that she could feel herself losing her balance in over one. She could see that Tyger was close to an orgasm too, with his twisted, closed eyes and iron grip on Ayn’s curves. The two sets of lips called out in names, begging for release as they coasted out their orgasm.

After the screams and moans died out, Ayn fell next to Tyger, the two panting out breaths and drenched in sweat. He put his arm around the smallest part of her waist, and together they held one another for comfort. Within the silence was clarity.

“God, you’re just great. I think I am even more in love than before.” Tyger said. “Am I the lucky one?”

“I reason that I am the lucky one between us.” Ayn turned to Tyger. “You certainly know how to treat a lover, better than most.”

“Oh so my body isn’t to your taste?” He teased.

“Those comments I made about you earlier with the marble? They weren’t lies, Tyger. They were the truth. I say a lot of falsehoods but that wasn’t one of them.” She whispered.

“I think that was the first truth I have been ever told.” Tyger confessed. “I wish I could hear more truth out of you because I feel like you’re the only person I could trust.”

Rand knew this was not mercy. She knew this was not how love should go but she had dug herself too deep to come out of the fiction she created. The fabricated story where she and Tyger would be scythes, Goddard’s scheme for power was a distant memory, and two could live happily ever after. The lies she imprisoned her joys in.

“Oh, Tyger,” she held herself down. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Can I return the favor?” Tyger asked, distracting Rand from her thoughts. “I really want fuck you, with me on top. Can we please do that?”

Sucking in a breath and forgetting any false resentments forced herself in, “I would love that.”

He got up and slotted himself in the middle of Rand’s legs. From this view, Ayn took Tyger’s features. Here she could see his golden waves of hair press on to her chest as he kissed Rand there. She wove her fingers into those threads and mangled the two together. Ayn lifted up her head for Tyger to have better access to it. He planted kisses all over her collarbone and neck, working up to her jaw. Was this what it was like to be praised and worshiped like the old gods? Pampered in love, asked for pity and not even bothering to return a favor? The feelings crept up but Rand remained strong. She lowered her arm down to his muscled stomach and stroked his abs. 

“You’re too kind, pretty boy.” Rand whispered in his ear. “Your love gives me toothaches from its sweetness.”

“Well,” Tyger grinned. “You will like it even more soon.”

Discarding the dirtied condom for a cleaner one, Tyger slipped it on. He gave himself a few tugs on  
his length to make certain he was ready for another round and then climbed back onto Ayn. She did miss Tyger’s loaded weight when he wasn’t there. The heavy pull on her was a consolidating reminder that soon there would come a time when it wouldn’t be there. The boy positioned himself to impale Rand and stopped before going in to await her final approval. 

Ayn couldn’t help but grin. “Party boy, you can move; I know we both want this.”

She even went to kiss him, sealing her desire. With the parting of their lips, Tyger carefully penetrated her entrance. Opposed to earlier, it slipped in with less resistance and produced a heavy moan from both of them. Instinctually, Ayn locked her hands into Tyger’s hair, encouraging him to take motion. His hips swayed back and forward as he began to please her. The two arms of his were on either side of her chest, planted firmly so he didn’t have to worry about letting go, 

“Ayn,” Tyger whispered. “ I know you like to be on top but I think you’re even prettier when you’re below me like this.”

Oh there he goes again. Tugging at her heartstrings, in an attempt to gain control. So Rand kissed him even harder than before, adding in with the embarrassment she just felt.

“I want you to do something for me.” She asked after she parted their lips from each other. “Rub my clit. Can you do that?”

Tyger nodded, happy to make Ayn finish properly. He delicately added two slim fingers to meet her bundle of nerves, above where their bodies entwined. Tyger started to massage her clit and picked up the pace a little bit. Rand’s head fell back into the pillows, body in shock. Tyger was really good, great at this. Tyger took care of Ayn, just like before with his mouth. His attention to the details and pleasure of his partner was remarkable. A treatment she didn’t deserve. 

Tyger’s movements become more and more reckless in between his growing cries, which pressed to be relieved. His face scrunched together, holding something in and not letting it out. She felt it too, like the best party of your life winding down and the reality of what you must face in the morning is creeping up ever so fast. Ayn did not want the sunrise of that morning to come.

She kissed him up and down his jaw and neck. Tyger made work on their bodies as the end came. Rand couldn’t care to pay attention to the signs of climax from the both of them when she was in full ecstasy. At this moment, their movements felt like waves on the ocean during the night. Gently crashing into each other, in an attempt to meet the shore. The near silent sound of the waves, bathed in dark indigo blue water, lapping against the beach. The water was warm and moved slowly with every single drop in perfect harmony. She was gorgeous, he was gorgeous and together they were everything in that moment in time. No earthly man or divine god could separate them.

Tyger nearly fell on Rand when they climaxed. This time it was quieter but the warmth from the mountain being submitted was greater. The waves moving over Rand with a taste of bitter salt stuck in her mouth. The two lovers were tangled in deep blue waters, embracing each other in resistance to the march of time caring nothing of their love. As with all things, the waves overtook their bodies, and they drowned.

Tyger and Ayn were pressed up against it each when the peak had passed. He picked himself up and settled on her side, clutching her waist in his arms. Rand did the same to hold him close, closer than she ever thought a person could be with another. The two lovers laid like that, cradling each other, praying that time could stop so that they wouldn’t have to face reality. 

Ayn’s sweat only got slicker after her orgasm. The consuming dread that enveloped her chest was painful. She was going to be beyond heartbroken when their time came to pass. Rand came into Tyger’s room, lied and slept with him when she would lead him into the gallows only hours later. What type of a sick person was she? Why couldn’t she just keep her hands to herself for once? Her flesh crawled as she could only imagine what would happen if this became known outside of the confines of this bedroom.

“Ayn,” Tyger purred. “I don’t think I have ever felt this good.”

Rand snapped out of her agonizing thoughts at the softness of his voice, and in that moment she realized that she would have to make peace with the decision she made. Whatever she did to end up here tonight was done. Rand would have to make peace with it because there was no other way to live with it.

Ayn held his cheek to her hand as she expressed, “Tyger, I can say the same about you. I wonder how a playboy like you could care for his lovers like true gentlemen. You hide it well.”

Tyger chuckled. “I could say the same about you, Ayn. I thought you were a harsh cold blooded bitch or something but you’re actually such a loving partner on the inside as well as in the bedroom.” He sighed in exhaustion. “I just can’t wait until tomorrow for my ring.”

Just as Ayn was losing herself to Tyger’s words, she remembered the world they would wake up to. She was caught in the fantasy of being what she wanted to be; a good person who won the heart of Tyger, rightfully, and was the most gracious lover to him. With the mention of Tyger’s ring, she could not believe it anymore. Ayn was the villain in this story. She had taken control of Tyger’s love for her and used it against him, not given up willingly to her like it should have been. She was wrong in every aspect, however, Ayn would not slip up and she continued on course. Rand enjoyed the last moments of something that she sacrificed everything for, giving into her flaws.

Rand kissed Tyger as they were entangled together, underneath the sheets. They softly made out in unclad flesh, caressing each other’s skin in their light movements. She sealed this moment in time, like a model into marble, not to forget the two sides of this night. It was as if their bodies were meant to be ordered in this way. The way his golden curls and her black sleek locks tangled together as they kissed. How Ayn’s generous medium-toned and Tyger’s fair skin contrasted when they shifted against each other. The pair seemed to fit handmade when they cradled into the limbs of their bodies.

When their motion fell silent, Ayn and Tyger murmured sweet goodnights to each other before drifting off to sleep. Ayn only fell asleep when she was sure Tyger’s body would not become stone like the Michelangelo statue he was destined to be.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next morning Rand woke up first, greeted by the early sun’s light. Gently pushing Tyger, she managed to get him up. They both sat up and despite his sleepiness, Tyger kissed her on the cheek, causing Ayn to nearly fall over in excitement.

“Good morning, my love.” Tyger said.

“And to you.” Ayn whispered.

When they got dressed, there wasn’t a rush to it like other mornings, something out of place for both of them. Strange in the way as compared to other mornings when they did not want to leave their bed to escape the space unfilled beside them. 

Finished, Tyger grinned from ear to ear in anticipation for his big day and Ayn could not help but get lost in it even knowing what would become of it.

“You look so handsome today, Tyger. I couldn’t be happier to be yours.” Rand smiled.

“I bet I’ll look even more handsome with that ring on.” Tyger remarked.

Rand forced away the knowledge that would never happen as she said, “Yes, yes you will.”

They left together, hand in hand, to where the procedure would take place. Inside of the building, the two were led down an uncomfortably eerie hallway. At the end of the hall, there was a door. 

“Tyger you will have to go through this part alone.” Rand said not portraying any emotion in her words.

Tyger looked a little betrayed. “ I thought you would be here for the whole ceremony?”

Rand responded, “No, actually every scythe goes alone during the ceremony so there is no cheating. It’s okay because I know you will do amazing, I trained you, right?”

“Yea.” Tyger said. “I will see you on the other side.”

“Until we see each other again, Tyger.” Rand said her last farewell to him. 

Tyger would leave but not before he pressed his lips to Ayn’s and tore them apart to make his way through the doors. Rand saw him get smaller and smaller down the hall until the doors closed and she could see him no longer. Ayn stood in shock as she held her fingers over the lips that just kissed Tyger’s, when his presence in her life had already ended. With much hesitation, Rand walked away from the doors separating her and Tyger. The shock had worn off and the dread had set in as she moved through the halls to exit the building she was in. 

Was she the truest evil? In her days in school before she became a scythe, Ayn was a hotheaded, violent girl, who raged at the world around her. During her freshman year in world history, Rand learned about the dictators of history and in her helpless youth she thought she could understand their acts of violence committed against innocent people. If the world was unfair why didn’t Ayn deserve her own opportunity to be unfair? Even as a scythe she still held this belief that all the wrongs she had committed were justified by the awful state of the world.

Even though she could not know for certain what caused those dictators to execute such cruel violence, Rand wondered if they rationed themselves to believe what they were doing was just fine or knowing the wrongness of it they continued anyways. If the latter was the truest evil possible, it made her want to vomit out her guts on the floor she was standing under. Maybe all along she was just as mean as everyone said she was and the only person that said otherwise, she had sent to the guillotine. Ayn felt the world give in underneath; she realized she was the evil in the world she thought she was lashing out against.

**Author's Note:**

> been working on this for a bit but I had to upload it before America collapses in on itself
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
